


The One Where They Meet

by xDarkDesires



Series: The One... [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkDesires/pseuds/xDarkDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared plans on making a romantic gesture to the girl he’s always been afraid to talk to. Instead, he manages to meet a handsome stranger and knock himself out in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They Meet

**Title:** The One Where They Meet  
 **Author:** xDarkDesires  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Wordcount:** 1,500  
 **Warnings:** none.  
 **Summary:** Jared plans on making a romantic gesture to the girl he’s always been afraid to talk to. Instead, he manages to meet a handsome stranger and knock himself out in the process.

***

**The One Where They Meet**

***

Jared was pretty sure that this wasn’t a good idea. Hell, it was Chad’s idea so it obviously was a bad idea. Still, it didn’t stop him from standing outside Sandy’s house with a rock in his hand. It sounded just as pathetic as it looked. He lived just down the street from the beautiful brunette and they’d gone to the same school ever since they were kids. Now he was back from his first semester in college and he was determined to finally tell the girl how he felt.

He wasn’t madly in love with her or anything, they’d never even spoken so he wasn’t stupid enough to think that was even possible but he did really want to get to know her. He’d been given a troublesome amount of alcohol and had been pretty much pushed in the direction of Sandy’s house with the intention of wooing her. It was supposed to be all sweet and romantic and she’d completely swoon and they’d live happily ever after. In reality, he’d probably scare the shit out of her. 

Everything was worth a try though and he kind of wished his logical brain had kicked in before he threw the rock at her bedroom window. The rock hit the window with a loud thump and then bounced back, smacking Jared right in the forehead and knocking him out in the process. 

“Hey, are you ok?” A voice was saying to him and there was a gentle tapping against his cheek. 

“Ow.” Jared groaned and winced at the bright porch light illuminating him. 

“You hit your head pretty hard with the rock you threw at my damn window.” The voice laughed and Jared frowned when he noticed that it was a very _male_ voice saying those words. 

“Sandy?” He said stupidly. 

“Sorry Romeo.” The guy laughed again. “Juliet moved out like a month ago.” 

“A month?” Jared hadn’t known that. “Why didn’t anybody tell me?” 

“Probably because you had a restraining order on you?” He was still laughing and Jared didn’t know whether to laugh with him or cry at how pathetic he was. 

“I’ve never spoken to her and now I’ll never see her again. God I hate Chad.” He settled on and thumped his head against the cold grass underneath him.

“That the creepy blonde guy who lives next door?” 

“Yeah… Why?” 

“He helped me move my stuff in when I got home from college. Can’t say I’m surprised that this was his fault.” 

“He knew she moved out!” Jared finally opened his eyes and winced at how ridiculous he must look. “I’ll kill that fucker!” 

“So I take it that this wasn’t your idea?” The guy asked as he helped Jared to his feet. 

“Trust me, when I’m sober I’m not this pathetic.” Jared assured him and had to stop himself from gaping at the other guy when he saw him in the light. 

He was gorgeous. No other words could have described him and Jared was momentarily lost for words. He was tall but shorter than Jared with full lips and dirty blonde hair. His eyes were bright green and looked liquid in the low lighting and he had freckles, honest to god freckles! It was no secret to anybody that Jared appreciated both of the sexes (he needed something to do when he wasn’t wondering if he could woo Sandy after all) but with this guy he could quite easily see himself focusing on just one. 

“I’m Jared.” He hoped he could save himself from utter mortification.

“Jensen.” The other guy smiled brightly and offered his hand. “So, can I expect you to throw more rocks at me window over break? Because I don’t think the window can stand much more.” 

“I’m sorry about that.” Jared blushed and Jensen laughed again. Why did this guy enjoy his pain? It was just cruel. “Kinda glad I didn’t listen to Chad when he told me I should sing loudly instead.” 

“Are you a good singer?” He seemed almost hopeful at that.

“You’d probably come running outside in search of the poor dying cat in your garden.” Jared admitted and sure enough, Jensen laughed. 

“So, you’re into this Sandy girl?” Jensen asked. “When you’re not trying to woo strangers and break their windows.”

Jared’s brows furrowed at that and he looked up, sure enough, there was a crack on Jensen’s bedroom window. “I’ll pay for that.” He promised. 

“It’s fine.” Jensen assured him. “My parents won’t notice. They tend to avoid my room.” 

“You don’t smell that bad.” Jared teased, finding it easy to talk to the other man. 

“Hilarious.” He rolled his eyes and grinned. “Actually, they haven’t been in my room since my mom walked in on me and some guy in bed together last year. I’m not sure who was more mentally scarred, me or her.” 

“I’m stunned you can even look her in the eye.” Jared was impressed at how easily this guy could reveal something like that about himself, was it a hint? “If my mom walked in on me with a guy then she’d pass out.” 

“And how likely is that to happen?” Jensen said it in a teasing tone but there was definitely a deeper meaning there. 

“Well…” Jared grinned. “I wouldn’t say it’ll never happen.” 

Jensen grinned back and invited Jared inside for coffee and a painkiller for the bump on his head. Alcohol can only numb so much and so the idea sounded perfect to Jared’s pretty much sobered up brain. He took a seat inside the living room and bit his lip nervously when he spotted that it was nearly three in the morning. 

“I’m so sorry for waking you up.” 

“I go to college man, this is still early.” Jensen shrugged while handing him a coffee and taking the seat next to him. 

Jensen had a point. Since starting college it had been hard for Jared to even find a minute to sleep. When he wasn’t studying he was partying and hanging out with all his new friends so it was hard to maintain an actual sleeping schedule. Most students ran off caffeine and sugar and that was how Jared was beginning to like it. 

“Do you go to my college?” Jared had a vague memory of seeing this guy before. “You look really familiar though I know I haven’t met you before.” Jared would definitely remember if he had. 

“Yeah.” Jensen scratched the back of his neck and chuckled softly. “I’ve seen you around. Normally getting dragged around by some squealing brunette girl.” 

“Sophia.” Jared said. He’d only been home for a few days for Thanksgiving break and he was already missing her. “She’s my best friend. I actually think she has a thing for Chad.” 

“Ew.” Jensen shuddered.

“I know!” Jared laughed, trying to be quiet so not to wake Jensen’s parents. “Can’t believe we go to the same college and now your parents have moved next to my parents.” 

“Maybe we were meant to meet.” Jensen shrugged. 

“Maybe.” Jared agreed. He was really beginning to think along the lines of Sandy who?

***

Jared hadn’t seen Jensen since their embarrassing meeting a week ago. He was back in college and hadn’t been looking everywhere for the other man. He hadn’t damn it! He was actually trying to avoid further embarrassment. Surprisingly, Jensen hadn’t called the cops on him but he also hadn’t exactly proposed a marriage either.

Sophia was blabbering away in his ear about something stupid Chad did to her over the weekend and Jared really isn’t paying much attention. Which is probably how he managed to walk straight into some poor person and spill their coffee all over both of them. 

“Shit!” Jared gasped at the hot liquid all over him. 

“Mother fucker!” A familiar voice grit out and Jared just wanted to die. 

“Hey… Jensen.” He groaned and wished for the ground to swallow him whole. “Would it just be easier if that rock had killed me?” 

“Jared?” Jensen’s annoyance soon turned to laughter. “You’re a walking pain in my ass you know that?” 

“I think I owe you another coffee.” Jared sighed. 

“I think I need to go have sex from all this tension.” Sophia huffed and headed towards her dorm, leaving Jared gaping after her and Jensen blushing. 

“Subtle.” Jared rolled his eyes and gave Jensen an apologetic smile. “Please don’t mind her. She’s got a crush on Chad.” 

“She’s right though.” Jensen muttered, just a touch too loudly. 

“She is?” Jared’s eyes widened and Jensen paled at being heard. 

“Uh… fuck it. Can I have your number? Maybe go out sometime or fuck I’m sorry. You’re still into that Sandy girl right?” Jensen was bright red as he nervously tried to look anywhere else. “I’m sorry.” 

He turned to leave but Jared reached out and grabbed his arm. “Wait.” 

Jensen was biting his plump bottom lip when he turned around and Jared was imagining all the dirty things he could do with those lips. “Yeah?” 

“I think I’d like your number.” 

“You would?” Jensen seemed stunned at the words and a hesitant smile broke free.

“Oh yeah. I’d _really_ like your number.” 

This time, they both smiled.

**End.**


End file.
